


a helping hand

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun is stressed, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Park Chanyeol is a Good Friend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: Baekhyun is stressed out. Good thing Chanyeol is willing to lend a helping hand.





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back! And I did a thing! 
> 
> I haven't written or published anything is what seems like forever, but I'm finally getting back on the writing horse and this happened. This oneshot can also be found on my AFF account, username is xONEWorldx.
> 
> Enjoy!

Baekhyun was stressed out. Like, properly stressed out.

It was finals week and he was pretty certain he failed at least one of the three exams he’d taken this week, and there was still that 10-page essay he needed to complete that he was definitely procrastinating on. And on top of the overwhelming academic load, both of his parents had been calling and texting him to rant about their marital problems. Baekhyun was convinced there would be an announcement in the near future about a divorce. The whole thing weighed negatively and heavy on his shoulders.

Needless to say, Baekhyun’s overall stress and anxiety levels had reached its peak.

So that was how Baekhyun had found himself sitting on the shared apartment kitchen floor crying in his mac n’ cheese with an unnecessarily large smooth shoving spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. It was a bit pathetic, but it was comforting to him.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but his bowl was empty, so he figured it’d been long enough because his butt was feeling sore from sitting on the hard floor for so long. He glanced out the window and noticed the sky had turned dark, stars beginning to peak in through the clouds.

Expectedly, he heard the familiar sound of keys jingling in the front door followed by a soft creak of it opening and closing.

“I’m home!” Chanyeol, his roommate, announced loudly. Baekhyun heard him patter towards the kitchen where he was. “Did you cook? It smells good in here.”

Chanyeol appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, his red hair bouncing slightly as he comically hopped to a stop. His natural smile fell when he saw the state Baekhyun was in, his shoulders hunched and eyes wet. “Oh, hey now,” he breathed, alarmed. As quickly as he came in, the taller boy approached his friend on the floor worriedly, taking a seat beside him. “What’s got you all upset?”

Baekhyun sniffed and shook his head. “Nothing. S’just something stupid,” he mumbled, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Oh no, don’t do that.” Chanyeol wrapped a long arm around Baekhyun’s smaller frame. “Your feelings are valid and it’s totally okay to be upset about something that’s troubling you.”

Baekhyun snorted at the response and began wiping the tears from his eyes. “Putting that psychology degree to good use, I see.”

“A bit,” Chanyeol admitted sheepishly. “But I’m serious. Tell me what’s on your mind. You might feel better if you talk about it.”

Baekhyun relaxed into his friend’s side, fitting comfortably into his hold. “I don’t know, Yeol, lots of things,” he said dismissively.

Chanyeol gave him a sympathetic look. “Is it school related? It’s finals week, so you’re probably stressed, right?”

Shrugging, Baekhyun replied, “Yeah, I guess, I dunno. I just don’t think I did very well on one of my exams, so I’m freaking out about it.”

“Okay, but you say that every time and always pass with flying colors. I’m sure this time will be no different,” Chanyeol told him rationally. “Anything else bothering you?”

Baekhyun’s fingers picked at the lint that was on his socks, not responding to the question.

A few more moments passed between them before Chanyeol gently pressed on, “Are your parents still fighting?”

The dam within Baekhyun cracked, words flowing out his mouth as he caved to the verbal prodding. “They never stop!” he exclaimed. “They both talk shit about each other to me, like I can do something about their personal problems. They both want me to be on their sides, but I can’t do that. Both of them are my parents, I shouldn’t have to deal with their issues.”

Baekhyun sniffled and brought his hands to cover his face, trying to hide the forming tears that stung his eyes. Chanyeol held onto his tighter as if he was trying to squeeze the sadness and frustration out of him.

“I’m sorry, Baek,” Chanyeol said softly. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun choked out, desperately trying to keep from breaking down again. “Look at me, crying like child. The whole thing is so stupid.”

“Not at all. They’re being very unfair to you, it’s okay to be upset about it. I would be too, if it were my parents.”

Baekhyun sighed, lowering his hands from his face, already feeling better by his roommate’s words and from sharing. “Having to deal with that on top of my studies has been a nightmare this week. Once finals are finished, I’ll be less stressed about everything.”

They both were quiet for a long time, the two of them relaxed by the comfortable silence that filled the apartment and each other’s breathing. Finally after some time, Chanyeol stood up, pulling Baekhyun up with him then placing the empty dish in the sink. “I’m going to help you loosen up. C’mon,” he announced, guiding Baekhyun by his hand to the living room area. His hand was warm and felt nice. Baekhyun liked that about him.

The taller man guided Baekhyun to the front of the couch before turning him around so that was facing away from Chanyeol, then pulled the shorter boy into his lap when he sat on the couch.

Baekhyun couldn’t contain the surprised squeak that came from him. “What? Going to make me cuddle with you?” he laughed aloud. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done that together.

Chanyeol grinned at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Something like that.”

Then Chanyeol’s hand was on Baekhyun’s crotch, palming him through his tight skinny jeans.

Baekhyun’s eyes nearly fell out of his head as they widened in shock at the sudden touch. “Uh. What are you doing?” he gritted out.

Chanyeol brought his face close to Baekhyun, appearing over his shoulder. Lips ghosting along Baekhyun’s ear when he whispered sweetly, “Helping you to loosen up. Just trust me.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s pale neck.

He didn’t stop there.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched when he felt the kisses to his neck continuing, skin tingling as they trailed down to his shoulder and his upper back. Oh, this is so weird, he thought to himself when he felt Chanyeol’s hand continue to massage the front of his pants. He was surprised when he felt the familiar warmth of arousal starting to build, making him harden bit by bit at the attention. He wasn’t going to lie, he was perplexed and stunned at the situation at hand, but didn’t find himself pulling away. This is a thing, right? Friends touching each other?

He didn’t have time to continue pondering the idea because Chanyeol began sucking on a spot on his neck and, oh--

Baekhyun moaned.

He barely recognized that he was the one making that noise. He allowed himself to relax into the arms that held him, the remaining tension in his shoulders immediately fading away. The familiar heat of arousal was building quickly and Baekhyun relished the pleasurable waves that shook him. Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s whimpers as encouragement and slithered his free hand underneath Baekhyun’s shirt and up his chest, toys with his erect nipples.

Baekhyun gasped, cursing softly and leaned his head back to lay against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he let the taller man have his way.

“You like that, Baek?” Chanyeol teased him, smirking when Baekhyun gave him a silent nod. His eyes were shut tightly. “Look at you, squirming in my lap. You’re doing so good.”

Baekhyun whimpered, needy for more. “M-more,” he whispered, his body growing more sensitive in anticipation. He bucked his hips further into Chanyeol’s hand.

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked him cheekily. “More what? Tell me what to do.”

He whined at the tease. “T-touch me,” he said. “I want you to touch me.”

Chanyeol hummed, acknowledging the request. With a single hand, he expertly undid the button on the jeans and with excruciating slowness, pulled down the zipper, each tooth of the zipper teasing Baekhyun’s sensitive erection. Chanyeol’s fingers ghosted over the tented boxers, making Baekhyun’s breathing more hurried.

“Touch you like this?” he cooed at the body, his movements slow and tantalizing.

Baekhyun groaned, throwing an annoyed look at his friend. “You know what I meant, Yeol! Stop messing around.”

In mock offense, Chanyeol huffed and removed his hands from Baekhyun altogether. “Really, is that any way to speak to someone who is trying to kindly help you?”

Baekhyun gave an exasperated sigh. “P-please, Yeol,” he muttered, feeling a little self-conscious as he pleaded with his friend.

Chanyeol hummed, amused. Clearing enjoying the power he had over Baekhyun. “You are going to use your manners. Since we’ve established I’m doing something nice for you,” he said sternly. “Now, I want you to try asking again nicely.”

Baekhyun’s cock was throbbing something fierce, his underwear feeling tight around it. He really needed to be touched. He exhaled, closing his eyes again. “Chanyeol, p-please touch me. I-I really need you to touch me right now.”

“Well done,” Chanyeol hummed, but still not doing what was asked. “But before I do that, apologize to me for being rude before.”

Baekhyun gave a plaintive cry. “Really, Chanyeol--”

“Apologize,” Chanyeol ordered roughly. “I’m growing impatient.”

Baekhyun shivered, the authoritative tone making his cock twitch. “I’m sorry!” he cried hurriedly, caving to the demand. “I-I’m sorry, Yeol.”

This is so weird, Baekhyun thought to himself, startled at how much he enjoyed Chanyeol’s dominance, but he really didn’t want him to stop.

“That’s better,” Chanyeol said, grinning.

He reached into the boxers, grasping Baekhyun in his hand and pulled him out from the underwear, revealing a very swollen, already leaking cock. He hadn’t done anything yet, but the sight of his best friend’s hand wrapped around his erection was doing things to him and he wanted more.

Chanyeol brushed his thumb over the head of the appendage, emitting a gasp from the smaller male, and smeared the pre-come along the shaft to lubricate the area. He wrapped his hand around the swollen muscle again and began to ever so slowly move it in an up and down motion. Chanyeol was satisfied by the relieved moan that was released by the man in his lap.

Baekhyun was so eager for this. He was almost felt embarrassed by the vulnerability he was showing, but he didn’t care. And with each pump of Chanyeol’s hand, he cared even less. It’d been quite some time since he felt this good.

And the way Chanyeol was touching him, caressing him with intentional slowness, was driving him crazy. The sensuality had Baekhyun yearning for more.

The pace was too slow. Baekhyun’s breathing quickened to a soft pant, quivering at the creeping lack of speed of Chanyeol’s hand on him. It wasn’t enough, he needed more. Baekhyun’s fists pressed firmly against the couch seat, bracing himself as he squirmed in Chanyeol’s lap, rubbing his bottom against Chanyeol’s own growing erection.

“Oh, that’s good,” Chanyeol breathed out, eyes own eyes closing as he welcomed the tantalizing sensations to his nether regions. He added slight pressure to Baekhyun’s cock as he continued to massage up and down, adding more speed to his motions. Baekhyun mewled at the quickened pace, he sound going straight to Chanyeol’s hard on.

That’s how they continued. Baekhyun rubbing on Chanyeol, the raised prick settled nicely against his ass with Chanyeol’s hand at work. More and more, the passion carried on steady as they reveled in each other’s bodies.

Pressure built up, Baekhyun felt a sudden urgency growing in him as he approached orgasm. He felt the throbbing muscle twitch. “Chanyeol, I’m close,” Baekhyun warned him, whimpers steadily increasing as he edged closer, so urgent. “Fuck, oh fuck!”

He was there. He was there.

Close, so close--

Then, Chanyeol stopped, removing his hand and grabbed Baekhyun’s to keep him from moving as the smaller man physically shook.

Baekhyun cried out at his loss of release, bucking his hips still trying to reach it. Failing, he groaned and nudged Chanyeol behind him. “Y-Yeol, please don’t stop! I’m so close!”

Chanyeol nibbled at Baekhyun’s ear, then chuckled darkly as he spoke, “Don’t you want this to last longer? You seemed to being enjoying what I was doing there.”

“I was. I am! But please, please let me come,” Baekhyun pleaded desperately.

“I will, don’t worry,” Chanyeol said, calmly. “Now, shall we start again?”

“Yes, yes please!” Baekhyun pleaded, nodding eagerly as he waiting to be touched again.

Chanyeol started slow, the tips of his fingers stroking gently along the hard organ, delicately tracing along the protruding veins beneath the skin. It was torture, what he was doing. Baekhyun whinnied as the slow pleasure resumed, but displeased at the slow pace.

Orgasm now further away by neglect, Baekhyun panted heavily trying to encourage the growing heat deep within his belly. He curled further into Chanyeol, taking in his musky scent and lost himself in the moment.

It was too hot in the room, the smell of sex emitting from them filled Baekhyun’s nose, suffocating him. But he didn’t want it to stop, it was too good. 

Chanyeol’s moving hand on him drew him closer and closer to the edge again. Baekhyun’s body felt so hot and his skin was glistening from the sweat that accumulating on him/

“Ah,” Baekhyun puffed, his voice sounding strangled. “I-I’m so close, Chanyeol!”

The room felt humid between the two of them and the sloshing sounds resounding from Chanyeol’s hand working up and down on him were so lewd. Chanyeol’s motions on his member became faster and Baekhyun could feel his impending release steadily creeping nearer.

Baekhyun's hips danced eagerly, causing Chanyeol to sharply inhale and send a slew of soft curses to fall from his mouth. His cock twitched against Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun’s whines grew more insistent.

“I’m almost t-there!” Baekhyun cried out. “D-Don’t stop, Yeol. Oh…”

He felt a tongue glide up his neck and Baekhyun threw every care out the window, the final straw breaking.

“Fuck!” he gasped loudly, a guttural growl then escaping past his lips. “Gonna cum,” he warned, “Oh, fu--”

Just as sweet release was about to wave over him, Chanyeol’s hand fell from his cock once again and grabbed his wrists like he had done before.

Baekhyun’s hips bucked up into nothing, a futile attempt to chase his orgasm, teetering on the edge of it. “No!” he sobbed, eyes beginning to water at the release he was denied. He fussed against Chanyeol’s tight hold on him, wailing, “Let me cum! P-Please, I need--I need--”

Chanyeol kept his hold firm when Baekhyun writhed in his lap. He breathed deeply, trying to steady his own pending climax. “Not quite yet,” he exhaled huskily, clearly enjoying the power he held of the other male.

“No, now,” Baekhyun whimpered helplessly, kicking the back of his legs against his roommate’s in contempt. “Please, Yeol, it hurts!”

“Hm, nope,” Chanyeol sang teasingly, “I quite like seeing you like this.”

“Chanyeol!”

Moments passed, prolonging Baekhyun’s anticipation, Chanyeol released the smaller one’s wrists and brought his hands to the sides of Baekhyun’s, torso beneath the cloth of shirt. He pressed firmly to the skin as he stimulated the sensitive nerves below his ribs, making Baekhyun tense at the shocks that shot straight to his penis.

Baekhyun moaned as his pelvic-floor muscles contracted at the persuaded arousal. The intimate touches were alluring. Looking down, his eyes glossed over at the sight of clear discharge leaking from the tip of his prick.

The pleasure continued when Chanyeol began kneading his fingers downward to his hip bone and Baekhyun twitched as the touch drew closer to where he needed it most. Fingers danced along the flesh covered bone for far too long to Baekhyun’s liking, but was appeased shortly when a single long finger glided down his slick muscle.

Up and down, the motions were agonizingly slow. Another large hand reached down low, passing the towered appendage and settling on the full sack. Baekhyun sucked sharply at the contact. Chanyeol played with the testicles; rubbing and gently squeezing, coaxing Baekhyun closer to the edge ever so slowly.

“How badly do you want to cum?” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, nibbling at the earlobe. 

“So bad--So bad, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun bawled. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s neck again, breathing his scent in deeply. “You’ve been so good for me, I suppose it’s time to reward you now.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun gasped, hands anxiously tapping the couch in anticipation. He felt Chanyeol’s grip on his erection tighten slightly before moving fervently. Baekhyun tensed his abdominal muscles, the ache building up the pleasure. 

Chanyeol suckled Baekhyun’s skin, bucking hips hips against Baekhyun’s ass eagerly as he chased his own orgasm. He was so close, he could feel himself leaking, causing the fabric of his underwear stick to himself. “Shit, Baek,” he grunted hotly into the other man’s ear, “Look at you, losing it in my lap.”

And he was losing. Baekhyun was a whimpering, moaning mess at the mercy of Chanyeol. He was breathing so heavily, his head laid against Chanyeol’s shoulder with his eyes focusing at the ceiling yet seeing nothing. Chanyeol noticed tears leaking from his eyes though he wasn’t actually crying along with a stray string of saliva creeping down his chin. He’d never seen anything more alluring than this. 

“Close, so close,” Baekhyun puffed out breathlessly, hips own hips bucking into Chanyeol’s hand, each thrust electrifying him. He expected Chanyeol’s hand to continue the game he’d been playing, waiting for Chanyeol to stop touching him again, but instead Chanyeol kept his steady pace on his throbbing appendage. “Shit!’ Baekhyun squealed and with a sudden strong jolt to his nether regions, he bowled over forward involuntarily and Chanyeol quickly tightened his other hand on Baekhyun’s hips to keep him from falling off his lap. 

“I’m cumming!” Baekhyun barely managed to squeak out, his body shaking wildly in his friend’s grip. 

He heard Chanyeol chuckled to himself behind Baekhyun, eyes not leaving him, entranced by Baekhyun’s needy display for him. “I know, cum for me. Let go,” his velvety voice coaxed. “Cum all over my hand like a good boy.”

Pleasure crashed over Baekhyun like a train collision, causing the man to release a loud, primal moan as he shot his seed, coating Chanyeol’s hand that continued to milk him. Chanyeol didn’t stop and Baekhyun twitched with each aftershock, whimpering tiredly as he continued to quake with merciless pleasure. 

“What a mess you’ve made, fuck Baekhyun--” Chanyeol gasped before shuddering harshly, groaning as he released into his tight clothing. He bucked up against the body in his lap a few more times to prolong his orgasm before ending his movements on Baekhyun’s softening dick to pull him close against him. 

They laid like that for a while, collapsed tiredly on the couch in a daze as they struggled to slow their breathing. Baekhyun’s eyes were closed with his lips parted, lost in Chanyeol’s strong embrace, enjoying the comforting warmth around him. Chanyeol was smiling contently, feathering soft kisses into his friend’s hair. 

Finally, Chanyeol maneavered Baekhyun off his lap and onto the couch before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He returned shortly after changing into clean clothes and a damp washcloth in hand, gently wiping the strings of cum off Baekhyun, who lied silently. His eyes were no longer closed but now open tiredly, eying Chanyeol tend to him carefully. 

Chanyeol took a seat on the floor beside the couch, brushing Baekhyun’s fringe bangs out of the other’s face. His complexion looked much better than it was before in the kitchen during his panic attack. “How’re you feeling?” Chanyeol asked his best friend gently.

Baekhyun exhaled deeply, leaning his face into Chanyeol’s large hand. “Relaxed,” he admitted, completely down from his high. He reached down to tuck himself back into his pants though not bothering to button his jeans. He would be changing clothes soon anyway.

“Good,” Chanyeol said. His smile sent a soothing wave of calmness over Baekhyun. “I--um,” Chanyeol began hesitantly, eyes looking away from Baekhyun, “I hope that was okay. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you or anything.”

Baekhyun frowned, confused. “You didn’t,” he assured the taller man, who suddenly looked so small. The guilty expression on his face didn’t look right and Baekhyun wanted it to go away. It didn’t suit Chanyeol. “That was--It was good. Great, even. Thank you.”

Chanyeol suddenly smirked, a playful glint shimmering in his eyes. “That good, eh? I don’t think I’ve had someone thank me for bringing them to orgasm.”

Baekhyun groaned, rolling his eyes and lazily shoved Chanyeol away by the shoulder. “You know what I mean,” he whined, flushing an embarrassed pink tink. 

Chanyeol sobered up, his eyes softening at Baekhyun’s words. “Anything for you. Besides, it was mutually beneficial.”

Baekhyun looked down at himself and noticed his limp dick was still exposed. He tucked himself back into his jeans, suddenly feeling self conscious. “That was awfully spontaneous,” he mused to his friend, a gently smile tugging at his lips as he stared up at the ugly popcorn ceiling. “What possessed you to do that?”

“Was just being a good friend.”

Baekhyun huffed, “If that was you being a good friend, then I’ll be jealous of the one who dates you.”

Neither of them spoke, silence falling over them as they basked in their afterglows. A few moments passed before a small voice answered belatedly to the side of him. 

“Well--I mean--we could be.”

Baekhyun’s eyes scrunched in confusion. “‘Could be’ what?” he asked, eyes still focused on the ceiling. 

“Dating,” Chanyeol’s deep voice replied, catching Baekhyun off guard. It was like a metaphorical door became unlocked, and a sudden sensation of anticipation filled the air between them.

Does he really mean--?

Baekhyun looked over to his roommate who suddenly looked very nervous, an unfamiliar expression to Baekhyun who had never seen Chanyeol look that way before. Chanyeol wasn’t even looking at him, but instead at the fraying carpet. 

“You want us to date?” Baekhyun asked, surprised. 

“I mean, we’re practically a couple already,” Chanyeol reasoned, finally raising head to catch Baekhyun’s eyes. “We live together, we’re already really good friends, you know everything about me…”

Baekhyun smiled sweetly, his expression gentle and hopeful. 

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking out my arms,” Chanyeol finished with a smirk. 

Cheeks suddenly flushed, Baekhyun huffed bemusedly. “I see your point,” he said, rolling onto his side to look at Chanyeol better. And he was right, they were basically boyfriends already, just without a title. They did everything together, they knew everything about each other, they fucking made each other cum in their living room…

“Alright, let’s date,” Baekhyun surrendered, eyes gleaming when joy immediately radiated from the man on the floor. 

“We’re boyfriends now,” Chanyeol announced happily. “You said it, you can’t take it back now.”

“I know.”

“Don’t break my heart.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

Chanyeol released an exaggerated sigh as he flung onto his back on the floor, looking pleased and dazed at the same time, as if he didn’t believe what he’d just heard. 

Baekhyun grinned at the big goof beside him (his big goof now) and rolled himself off the couch. He sank down onto Chanyeol’s lap, straddling his hips and Chanyeol’s hands instinctively found Baekhyun’s to interlace their fingers. 

Needless to say, Baekhyun didn’t think about anything else for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Hope it wasn't terrible! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
